History of Us: All Honesty Aside
by ajremix
Summary: History of Us Arc, pre- to post-Mega Man 3. The person is a lie and truth is the creator of lies. But beyond honesty lies something deep within, something only the strongest can find and acknowledge. Quick/Shadow
1. First: Awakening

All Honesty Aside  
  
First: Awakening  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"Awaken, dear one  
  
and gaze upon me  
  
despise me and  
  
I shall despise you "  
  
///  
  
"Ah, crap. He's woken up already."  
  
"What do you mean, already? He's not supposed to be up yet! His system hasn't finished cycling yet!"  
  
It had actually taken them a while to realize he had been awake. He had laid purposefully prone on the lab table, listening to the conversations going around him.  
  
"Where're Heat and Wood? They're supposed to be here taking care of him!"  
  
"Quit your whining. You so worried about him, you take care of him."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of Spark, you worry about him."  
  
There was a melodramatic sigh. "All right, all right."  
  
Suddenly, a face filled his view, a warm, friendly smile, bright eyes and a mop of messy auburn hair. "Hey, how're you feelin'?" He asked. The other just stayed silent, watching him coolly. "Name's Quick, Wood and Heat're supposed to be here greetin' you instead, but I guess they're running late, so I'll fill ya in." He said with a bright grin.  
  
He was still greeted by silence.  
  
Quick frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side. "What's the matter? Is your vocal connection shot?" He checked a monitor by the table, the frown deepening. "Your plans are an older version, but there shouldn't be any problems with it." He jumped slightly when the other sat up abruptly. "Hey!"  
  
The other, however, just continued to gaze around the room, everything being committed to memory. The way each Robot Master interacted to each other, how they moved, how they spoke. Quick sensed his curiosity in the others and offered:  
  
"You wanna know about them? I can tell you everything you want."  
  
"No."  
  
His soft tenor voice surprised the speedster, making him brighten. "Well, I'll be! You really can talk! Hn, can't go around calling you DWN #024.." he checked the program. "Hm.. so you're Shadow, then. Nice to meet you." Once again there was no response, the other didn't even bother looking at him. Quick's lips twitched in annoyance. "Here, why don't you get up, test yourself out a bit and I can go get you some clothes, how's that?"  
  
He was still silent, something that started rubbing the red robot wrong. He just shrugged indifferently and turned to talk to Metal.  
  
"I'm gonna go get Heat and Wood in here to talk to him. Apparently he doesn't like me too much."  
  
Shadow, however, seemed utterly content in observing the others in the room, unmindful of his own nakedness. Only three other third generation Robot Masters were up: Needle, Gemini and Magnet. The first two were attended to by two second generation Robot Masters each, Magnet had one of the original six by him. On the other side were the rest of the robots, Hard was slowly waking up with Guts attending him, the others still lying prone as their systems booted, checking for any anomalies.  
  
A slight frown marred his pale features. The doctor was no where in sight and, for that matter, someone else, the name and appearance eluded him, was missing as well.  
  
His eyes flickered up when three forms entered the door. It was Quick leading Wood and Heat in. The lead Robot Master handed the larger one a bundle of clothes, then moved on with another bundle in his arms. As he passed by, he flashed Shadow a sharp grin before going to join his friend and their woken charge.  
  
"We apologize for not being here." Heat said, going through the computer, checking the system. "There was slight.. problem we and a few others had to deal with. Don't worry, the doctor will be here in a moment. Wood." He nodded to the larger robot.  
  
He grunted, pulling Shadow off the table by gripping his thin upper arm. "Tiny one, aren't you? That's okay, you could be as small as Heat over there."  
  
"Stop poking fun at me and just fill him in." The fire master grumbled. His height always was a sensitive subject to him.  
  
Shadow, however, didn't pay them much attention as he pulled the clothes over his body, his mind processing, scanning, categorizing everything with quick precision, face closed and eyes void. Quick watched from afar as Metal tested Spark's limbs, frowning to himself at Shadow's lack of response. There was something wrong with that one, he knew, and something that sent unpleasant shivers down his spine.  
  
///  
  
"So what do you think of the new guys?" Crash asked, swiping a piece of biscuit from Metal, after the other thwarted his attempts to take the entire thing.  
  
The first and second generations Masters were seated in a large cafeteria for lunch. Though they didn't really need to eat, nor did they actually feel hunger, food was compatible with their system. While they needed special fuel to properly run their talents and more high-tech systems, the energy given off by the chemical reaction of acids with the protein, fibers and nutrients from food was harnessed and could run all basic systems, allowing the robots full mobility and partial systems access should they run out of fuel.  
  
The new robots, however, were all taken to Wily's lab to be given their armor and to test their abilities. Curiously enough, though, Wily himself wasn't present when the eight were dropped off. Instead, Heat and Elec had taken over at that point, letting the others go about their regular routine until the mid-afternoon, lunchtime.  
  
"They look like a good bunch. Really tough." Another commented, slurping around a forkful of spaghetti.  
  
"A couple of them kinda strike me as odd, though." Metal said. "Snake's a bit frightening. I mean, the look on his face when Elec and Heat were talking about the fighting.. he looked too overjoyed at the prospect."  
  
"That's not much coming from you." Crash returned. "I don't think there's anyone here that could hate having to fight as much as you do."  
  
The blade wielder glared at him. "Anyway.." he cleared his throat, "Gemini's a bit flighty too. At least, that's what I hear from Bubble. Always going off, wanting to know about everything."  
  
"Hn. You think those two might be a problem, you haven't met Magnet yet." Ice shivered at the thought. "He's obedient and he hasn't done anything contrary to being a good little 'bot yet, but the way he kept looking at everyone, you can feel him sizing you up, dressing you down, whatever. He seemed to enjoy the way he made me edgy."  
  
"And then, of course, is Shadow."  
  
Quick's ears perked up at the name. "Hm?" The others snickered.  
  
"Jeez, Quickster, you're generally all over the conversation. Why're you so quiet all of the sudden?"  
  
"Ah, he just had a run in with Shadow earlier."  
  
"I don't blame you for being quiet. That kid's creepy."  
  
"I know! I mean, Heat and Wood didn't look like they had a clue on what to do 'cause he wouldn't say a damn thing!"  
  
"What's with him, anyway? The way he kept looking around, like he knew exactly where each hidden defense and camera was!"  
  
The speedster didn't pay them much attention though, the knife balance between his teeth, cheeks propped against the knuckles of his hands, eyes boring holes in the table as he thought.  
  
"That Shadow.." he muttered, not really aware that he was speaking allowed, "there's something odd about him.. Almost like.."  
  
The others at the table looked at each other, then back at Quick.  
  
"Almost like what?"  
  
His fire-brown eyes widened in surprise, blushing under the eyes trained on him. "Oh it's.. it's stupid, nothing. Forget it." He waved them off, an embarrassed smile on his boyish face. The others sighed and changed the topic to something they had a better grasp of.  
  
Metal, however, wouldn't let his partner off so easily. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"  
  
There was a pause before Quick relented. "Do you think.. Is it possible that Wily didn't program him with a personality?"  
  
"A.. what?" Metal shook his head, "Is that all that's got you bothered? Just because he only said one word to you, you think he has no personality?"  
  
"I'm serious, Met."  
  
It didn't take much convincing to tell that Quick wasn't joking about the question.  
  
"You haven't spoken to him," he continued. "He's not like the others, it's not like he's hiding anything. It's simply like there's nothing there at /all/."  
  
The blade wielder frowned. "I don't think Wily-sama would've activated him without putting in a personality matrix. But.." he thought, "I believe that he was interrupted part way in finishing him. Yes, that's right. When he was finishing work on the last Robot Master, Shadow, would've been about the time we've been getting that intruder alert. Do you remember that?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember." He grimaced. Hell, he was the one that was sent canvassing the entire Fortress for a day trying to find the intruder.  
  
"That might've messed up the process. Or," Metal smiled slightly, "he could just be shy. After all, look at Crash. He wouldn't talk to anyone for a good week. Look at him now. Now he's an idiot that won't shut up." He smiled at the oblivious drill bomber good naturally.  
  
Quick, however, didn't seem to take it, just saying to himself, "No.. that's not it at all.."  
  
///  
  
The new Robot Masters fell into the daily mechanics of Skull Fortress rather quickly, going through the training and conditioning, learning the routines easily. Every morning would be warm-ups followed by a five-mile jog, then breakfast, then each Robot Master would be put into groups with others of similar abilities and train as a group.  
  
"It's not so much as training right now," Quick explained to the group. "It's more like conditioning. All your systems are new, so it'll take a few days for them to be 'broken into' for lack of better term. The process is gradual before you can be put into an extreme battle practice like some of the older guys. Even though your bodies are all artificial, it still needs to get used to the process of the work out before we can really start pressing you hard. If we give you too much all at once, your systems will become overstressed and either burn out or shut down. Neither of which we'd enjoy having happen, so bare with the slow start, it's for your own good in the long run." He stood in front of all three generations as they stretched, preparing for their jog, all in running clothes instead of armor. Looking at some of the elders, he gave them a hidden grin. "And just because we generally find it boring to go running in silence, we like to do a nice little song while we go, you guys can just stay quiet for this one, but.." he shrugged. "It helps with the pace, running to the beat. You might find it helpful." He flexed one of his long legs, balancing easily on the other foot. "So, you guys ready to go? Right now you'll start with a five-mile run. After we reach that mark, we'll tell you guys to stop, the rest of us will continue until we hit eight-miles. Saa, let's go!"  
  
The group was lined up so the best runners were divided between the front and back, the former to keep pace, the latter to keep the stragglers going. Quick, himself, had taken the habit to run up and down the column, giving out encouragement. Suddenly, much to the third generation's surprise, music began blaring, the source seeming to come from Guts up front and Wind in back. It had the sound of slow drums and heavy bass with the occasional electric guitar before it got to a steadier, electric guitar rock beat. The group began moving, the veterans' steps falling automatically to the beat while the rookies plodded somewhat uncertainly along.  
  
Then, a tenor began to chant more than actually sing:  
  
"Woke up with a heavy head  
  
And I thought about leavin' town  
  
I could have died if I wanted to-  
  
Slipped over the edge and drowned  
  
But, oh no baby, I won't give up that easy, no  
  
Too many tire tracks in the sands of time  
  
Too many love affairs that stop on a dime, well  
  
Oh, no baby, I think it's time to make some changes 'round here"  
  
Quick fell back towards the middle of the column, bounding energetically to the song, as he and all the elders sang, "Yeah, I'm gonna tear it up  
  
Gonna trash it up  
  
I'm gonna round it up  
  
Gonna shake it up" And then he sang loudly, alone, as he gave Spark an encouraging slap on the back, "Oh no, baby, I will not lie down!"  
  
"I'm brave enough to be crazy  
  
I'm strong enough to be weak  
  
I see all these heroes with feet of clay  
  
Whose mighty ships have sprung a leak  
  
And I want you to tell me darlin'  
  
Just what do you believe in now?" The music riffed loudly, "Well, c'mon over here baby  
  
You 'bout to gimme a heart attack  
  
I wanna wrap my lovin' arms  
  
Around the small of your back  
  
Yeah, and I'm gonna pull you, pull you, pull you," they all chanted, "Pull you right up close to me  
  
Yeah, I'm gonna tear it up  
  
Gonna trash it up  
  
I'm gonna round it up  
  
Gonna shake it up  
  
Oh, no no no, I will not lie down  
  
Turn this thing around  
  
I will not go quietly  
  
I will not lie down  
  
I will not go quietly  
  
I will not lie down  
  
I will not go quietly  
  
I will not lie down"  
  
It was a bit odd, but slowly, the third generation began getting into it, infect by the same careless, fun-loving attitude the elders were. Quick just grinned at them, pumping up a fist as he ran back to the front: "No, I will not lie down!"  
  
The only one who seemed immune to all this, nearly two dozen voices raising up in more chant than song, narrowed his icy eyes at the instigator, frowning slightly.  
  
///  
  
"Right, that's good. Try it again, this time, pull a bit to your left."  
  
"Left? Sight's dead on."  
  
"I know, but that's how it is for all of us. A little up and to the left, it's just you have to get used to the fact that gravity, wind, whatever will pull off the attack and right now," Metal told the rounded robot, "the wind's pushing it right. So, in order to get a solid hit, you have to aim a bit left."  
  
Needled blinked, checking his sensors. "Oh, I see. All right."  
  
Suddenly, something caught his eye and Metal elbowed Cut, who was half nodding off in boredom next to him. "Quick's back. You can go to your own training now."  
  
The orange robot jerked upright, blinking rapidly at the approaching blur. Suddenly, a wide grin split his face. "Hey, Needle. You hit that blur coming at us, I'll give you my dessert for a week."  
  
He frowned, watching it. "Two weeks. That's fast."  
  
"Right, go for it!"  
  
Metal slapped his head. "Guys.."  
  
"Don't worry!" Cut said, chuckling behind his grin. "Needle still hasn't gotten the hang of outside elements, besides, as fast as Quick runs, he's just as fast dodging. Needle's a thousand years too early to think he can hit that!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
The two turned around to see Needle sprawled on his ass upon the ground, holding his head, Quick above him, fist cocked from a side-blow. And stuck in between the seams that made up the plating of his torso armor was a twelve-inch needle, sticking three-quarters out.  
  
"There is an explanation, right?" He asked, frowning down at the new robot who pointed at Cut.  
  
"He told me to. Offered two weeks dessert if I hit you."  
  
The elder robot huffed. "Damn. There goes dessert."  
  
"Hahaha, yeah.." Quick chuckled humorlessly. Then he tugged the needle from his armor and threw it at Cut, making the other jump back.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Quit your bitchin' and get to practice!" He mocked growled as the other skipped off, laughing all the way. "What a jackass."  
  
Metal gave a wavering smile to them both, patting Needle on the shoulder. "That's enough for right now. Rest up and we'll give you another go in a little while." He stood up and turned, "Now, Shadow..." He paused in confusion. "Shadow? Where'd he go?"  
  
"Hmm?" The other two looked around. "He.."  
  
"Dammit, where /did/ he go?"  
  
The blade wielder turned to his brother. "Quick-"  
  
"I know, I know. I'll find him." He sighed irritably. "Stupid idiot."  
  
///  
  
The out laying ground around Skull Fortress, all those within the perimeter walls, were used as the Robot Masters' training area, all the but the front and left side. They were used to bring in supplies and travel down to the town several miles away, which Wily had been doing less and less recently. But the area was several acres to go through, several acres of wide-open spaces, thick, dense woods and rocky terrain to hide in.  
  
And it took him only half an hour to find the elusive 24th. He was in the middle of the forest that stood a quarter mile away from where the other blade throwers were training, working on his own technique, keeping his mind focused on stretching his skills, away from other curious, torturous thoughts.  
  
Quick watched in quiet amazement how the smaller robot moved. Lighter than air, almost too fast for the eye to follow. He bounded from the ground to highest branches of a tree as silently as a leaf upon the wind, twisting as he pushed away from the tree, flipping, sending a score of shuriken to line down the middle of the trunk. Shadow moved his body, feet tucked behind him as he rebounded off another tree, shooting to the ground and hitting with a roll, coming up, sending three stars into the bush.  
  
Each one hit a thin branch, just a foot in front of Quick's face.  
  
"JESUS!" He stumbled away, surprised at the speed and abruptness of the attack. "B-Be careful! You nearly hit me!"  
  
In between the trees, Shadow slowly stood up, not looking as if he had cared how close he was to hitting the elder robot, barely even looking as if Quick was even there. Which made the latter even more upset.  
  
"Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself? You slip out of practice and you nearly kill me and you're just going stand there and say absolutely nothing? Aren't you even going to /apologize/?"  
  
The other just turned away, climbing easily up the tree to pull of his shuriken buried deep in the bark.  
  
"Goddammit! /Say/ something!"  
  
"I want to see Wily-sama."  
  
The soft voice surprised Quick, leaving him tittering. "Wh-What?"  
  
"I want to see Wily-sama."  
  
The demand hidden in Shadow's voice and his nonchalance at everything rubbed Quick wrong entirely, raising the skin along his spine and he growled angrily. "What for?" The other said nothing, just watching him with eyes expecting to be obeyed. "What the hell! You go off on your own, make trouble for everyone and nearly kill me and you expect me to take you to Wily-sama without a reason!? You are in /no/ position to start demanding things from /me/! Remember who your elders are!"  
  
The violet eyes narrowed slightly. "I wouldn't know. You act more like a child."  
  
Quick cut back a sharp retort, merely snarling. "Watch it. You're part of a family now. I'll let you off for this right now because you're not used to it. But now you're responsible for everything you do, whatever you might do to others. You have to take responsibility for your action and how it affects everyone else."  
  
"What actions of mine," he asked in the quiet silence, "could possibly affect someone else?"  
  
"Maybe this entire excursion? Perhaps the fact that you slipped out during training making me go after you- making me unable to help Needle with his evasive maneuvers and making Metal miss out on his own practice just so he can look after Needle. You're causing problems for all of us."  
  
"Those problems aren't caused by me. They're caused by you because you have to be in my business. I can train perfectly well on my own, I don't need someone to baby-sit me. Least of all, you."  
  
Quick's chest clenched in a painful outrage as the other turned to walk back to the fortress. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He shouted at Shadow's back. "You singling me out just because I actually care enough to look out for you? In case you don't know what it /means/ to be in a family, not only do you look out for yourself and how the things you do affect others, you take care of your own!"  
  
Cold violet eyes pierced him from over the dull gold gleam of a rounded shoulder. "I am not a part of this 'family'. I don't need anyone to look out for me. I look out for myself and only for myself. I don't need someone to care for me, I don't need others to be friends with, and I don't need to be part of this group. I am my own and I belong only to me. Never you."  
  
His head lowered in frustration when the darkness left, face covered by the arch of his helmet. Though it wasn't the forefront of his wondering, why had he been singled out from the others- not once, but twice? Just what made him think he was so great and powerful that he could do what he wished with no concern for others, thinking he could get by on his own?  
  
A thought, totally random as it seemed, filed through his head. "Old construction, not Wily-sama's style." He grunted to himself, moving back to return to his practice field. "The ancient design must've brought some personality flaws in it, too." He spat angrily to the side. More like he was a prototype personality matrix than the latest bioroid built. 


	2. Second: Realization

All Honesty Aside  
  
Second: Realization  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"A hate so deep  
  
so pure, it  
  
can only be  
  
the poison of love "  
  
///  
  
A whistle blew shrilly and several of the Robot Masters snickered. Sure, some of them were tired of the constant arguing, but no one could deny that it was rather entertaining to watch.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Quick shouted. "Jesus, I thought you were actually getting the hang of it the last few times!" Shadow didn't even bother to look at him, but he could see the snarl on the dark robot's silent face. "The entire point of this game is for /teamwork/. Do you not know what teamwork is?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why don't you /do/ it?"  
  
He turned around, glaring from beneath the silver gleaming band glinting beneath midnight bangs. "I did in the last game."  
  
"Then why didn't you in this one?"  
  
"Why should I depend on others," he asked, using the level, almost condescending tone that made Quick bristle, "when I can get it done myself?"  
  
"The point of teamwork is to develop trust between you and the others."  
  
"I trust in my own abilities. If I know I can't get it done, then I'll trust it to someone I know that can. Is that not proper?"  
  
"It's selfish."  
  
"Then play it yourself." That said, Shadow dropped the ball in his hand and began to walk off the court as Quick called out,  
  
"Do you enjoy giving me a hard time? Or are you just stubborn?"  
  
"Are you always so bossy? Or do you just hate me?"  
  
"I don't hate you." Quick said, something in his tone changed, making Shadow stop and listen. "It's just that I wish you'd talk to me so I know what's going on with you." Then the tone changed back and Shadow's shoulders tensed and he growled. "I wish you'd listen to me sometime, maybe then I wouldn't be yelling at you so much."  
  
He began to walk away.  
  
"Shadow!"  
  
"If you don't like how I do things," he said, not bothering to look over his shoulder, "then do it yourself."  
  
That encounter was not much different from all the others the two had and each time the story would be told and retold and morphed out of proportion during the course of the day. Their fights had become somewhat legendary during the few weeks the third generation had been activated. Some agreed with Shadow, that if something worked better their own way, they shouldn't be forced to do something else. Others agreed with Quick, saying that Shadow was too static and haughty, thinking he was better than the rest. And others still just took either sides or no sides at all, just finding the entire thing their perverse form of entertainment.  
  
But, oddly enough, whenever someone spoke ill of Shadow, the first person to defend him was Quick.  
  
"He really should learn to conform."  
  
"No, actually, we don't." He'd reply. "It would be nice if he cooperated more often, but we don't want him, or anyone, to conform. When you act alike, it gives us strength, but if you keep your different skills and use them well, it gives us versatility."  
  
But for many, becoming part of the Robot Masters wasn't so much as conformity, in fact, it didn't seem that way at all. It was more like being part of a family you had been away from but one that had never forsaken you. They had a place open for them, it was just a matter of falling in, as if they had always been around. And when Quick dealt with them, it was with the same respect and teasing humor he used with the older robots, making them feel even more like they belonged.  
  
But to Shadow, it was.. different, to say the least.  
  
He was a loner at heart, perhaps he could never really fit in, no matter how much he'd try because of that. The one thing that Shadow held dear, the one trait he respected most, was honesty. Straightforward, even brutal honesty. And, as he watched Quick deal with the same smiling, laughing face, day after day, it felt as if he were being cheated, in a way, told by a lifeless, mindless mask to drop his shields and submit to something that lay buried, to something that would stay hidden.  
  
And asides from all that, he huffed as he moved, he had something more important to deal attention to. There was something in these halls, something deep within the heart of Skull Fortress, that called to him in his sleeping and waking hours. Something that wanted to be found, wanted /him/ to find it. Something that demanded to be obeyed, that forced his body to move to its call.  
  
But each time he thought he had come close to it, someone always intercepted him, keeping him from finding that thing that demanded to be released.  
  
"What are you doing down here?"  
  
And this time, he wasn't alone.  
  
Beside him was Magnet, possibly the only other robot that stroked Shadow the wrong way. There was something about him that seemed even viler, even more disgustingly false than Quick. While Quick annoyed him more often than not, Magnet made him tense, almost battle ready.  
  
"Little far from your usual prowling grounds, isn't it?" The red robot purred. Shadow had to repulse the urge to shudder.  
  
"This is a restricted area. You're not granted access here."  
  
"And he is?" He shot back, glaring at Magnet.  
  
"Now, now," he tsked, "no need to get haughty with me. I'm not the one sneaking around where I'm not supposed."  
  
"What I do-"  
  
"Is none of my business. I've heard." Quick narrowed his red-hued eyes at him. "Well I'm making it my business. Now, tell me what you're doing here."  
  
There was a long moment's pause. "What are you doing with him?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
Looking at the two, it was apparent that Shadow was the only one that could sense the hollowness behind Magnet's compliant face. "Of course you wouldn't know." He said, turning to continue his prowl of the hall. "You're just like him."  
  
The older robot frowned while Magnet stiffened behind him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Two robots, showing the world a confidant, appealing mask, only to hid something behind it. Leaving everyone guessing who you really are, but giving them the illusion of knowing who you are. You throw them off because you don't want them to know what you think, either to protect yourself or your own interests. I have no business with someone like that."  
  
"Shadow." Quick barked, his tone leaving no room for insubordination. "Turn back the other way."  
  
It took a long moment and Quick thought he would be disobeyed yet again. But Shadow slowly turned, gliding down the hall, neither looking nor acknowledging the existence of the two older robots. Quick turned and watched the dark robot disappear down the hall and he said to Magnet,  
  
"I'll never understand him. What the hell did he mean by all that?"  
  
The younger smiled slightly, placing a hand gently on the other's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Some people are just like that. You shouldn't let him bother you so much."  
  
But it couldn't be helped as Quick frowned, still looking off to a distance no one else could see.  
  
///  
  
He could never explain it. There was always something about Shadow that made him.. that was.. it was, well, /different/ from the others. Something that made him feels differently, oddly. Maybe it /was/ just the fact that Shadow wouldn't trust him, wouldn't let him know what was going on behind the blank slate he passed off as a face. Maybe it was just because, deep down inside, Quick wanted to be like that.  
  
"Hell no," he shook his head. "No way I want to be like that. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. They need me to look out for them, I must be getting stupid thinking like that."  
  
"But despite it all," Quick jolted, turning to see Metal grinning over his shoulder, "he has an amazing affect on you. Never seen you introspective before and now, suddenly you get that faraway look nearly every day. I must ask him how he does it."  
  
Quick growled. "It's not how he does it. It's what he doesn't do that does it." He folded his arms on the table, resting his face against them. "I don't know what it is, but it's bothering me. It's like.. I don't know. Something about him I want to know about. I mean, I respect the fact that he doesn't want to share it, but I /want/ him to share it with me. I want him to open up to me, at least once. Is it.. is it really so odd?"  
  
"It's not so much as odd as it is a difficult thing to accomplish. Especially when you consider the two people involved."  
  
Auburn brows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, think about it. You two are obviously at ends with each other. You want to be friends with him, but he won't let you for some reason or other. However, you're the only one that's really making the effort to know him, so you're the only one that gets a reaction out of him. That should account for something."  
  
"But it's not helping /anything/!" Quick nearly wailed, clenching his fingers through his tousled hair. "I still don't know him! I don't know what he thinks, I don't know why he does things, I don't know what he's looking for when he sneaks through the fortress! I'm totally in the dark about this and he's leading me around by the ear!"  
  
Metal patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it so much. Maybe you should give this introspective thing a little break. You'll hurt yourself."  
  
"Look, just because I'm not the most intelligent guy around doesn't mean I'll hurt myself thinking." The younger Robot Master pouted, making Metal laugh.  
  
"You know what I mean." The blade wielder suddenly turned sober. "You've been hanging around Magnet lately, haven't you?"  
  
"Somewhat, yes."  
  
"How is he? What's he like?"  
  
Quick leaned back, gnawing on his lip thoughtfully. "He's.. I don't know, really. He seems nice enough, real friendly-like, always wanting to know more about everyone and everything. But.. it's not so much as he's learning as he is /soaking/ everything up, you know? Like he just wants to know things for another reason. I didn't realize it before someone pointed it out, but there's something missing from Magnet, something that strikes me wrong. Like he's hollow, with something.. hidden underneath, something almost sinister."  
  
"You feel it too, huh?" Metal asked. "Who pointed it out to you?"  
  
Pause. "..Shadow."  
  
Metal couldn't help but laugh. He stood up, patting Quick's arm. "I'm not surprise. But really, you shouldn't be too worried about Shadow. You're starting to obsess over him."  
  
"I am /not/!"  
  
Another form entered the room, the air it brought with him made the other two immediately quiet and give him their full attention.  
  
"Guys," Elec said quietly, "Wily-sama's speeding things up. He wants the third army battle-ready in two weeks.  
  
They gaped at him. "Two /weeks/? But he gave us three months to get prepared for our fight!"  
  
The black robot shook his head. "Don't ask me why. He's made up his mind, there's no changing it."  
  
Quick growled, kicking at the coffee table he rested his feet on. "Son of a bitch. He wants to kill them all."  
  
///  
  
Deep within the heart of Skull Fortress, amide the mass of blinking lights and computers whirling, humming loudly, ensure the captivity of the shaded one, he had found his goal.  
  
"You're the one calling me." He asked, hovering in the darkness.  
  
"So I was." Came the level reply. He lay strapped to the table, bereft of his helmet, dark red eyes swarming with unclouded emotion, smiling at him mysteriously. "It took you long enough," Shadow crouched low in the dark, hidden from the cameras, emotions closing in a cold shell as those knowing eyes pierced him effortlessly. "...my dear copy." 


	3. Third: Confrontation

All Honesty Aside  
  
Third: Confrontation  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"I lay my heart  
  
stripped of lies  
  
and honesty  
  
before your eyes"  
  
///  
  
Life had since ceased to be simple when the third generation Robot Masters were awaken. After a while it wasn't so much that they fell into a place, more as they forced their way into niches that were never created before. Most of the halls were alive with talking and laughing of the latest fight between Shadow and Quick. The elder always getting on the other's case about never caring about others, but always pushing them away and the younger would just sneer and ignore him.  
  
However, as the third week trickled into the new month, Quick had something else to worry about.  
  
Ice, the first of soon to be many, was found one morning, beaten and raped. The next day, Cut was found the same way, then Heat. None of the three would talk about it, but then, on the fourth day, Crash was the next victim, reduced from his outgoing self back to his frightened, cowering persona he had struggled to abandon after his activation.  
  
Quick abruptly stopped all attention directed to Shadow in order to get to the bottom of this. Though far from being the oldest, Quick took it upon himself to look out for all the Robot Masters, simply because no one else would. He was defensive about his family, pushing them all to take care of each other and would be the first to step in to break up a fight, even to take a hit himself. Even to him, though, it was a loose family structure, but there were some he considered closer than brothers that he would never, ever want to have hurt and would get very overprotective- even to the point of becoming violent –over them. And one of them was Crash.  
  
It didn't take him very long to squeeze the information out of the drill bomber, and ever since then, an invisible line had been drawn between him and Magnet, the first real instigator of a group of robots that would, after a few years, come to be known as the Enforcers.  
  
Though Quick himself was helpless against the other, physically weaker, he would do all he could to keep Magnet from touching any of the other Robot Masters. Until Wily became tired of some of the more troublesome robots and sanctioned, to a point, Magnet's actions, leaving Quick completely unable to bar him any further. A few of the older Robot Masters joined Magnet's group, Flash being the biggest name to follow him. Though he wasn't the most powerful or intelligent Robot Master, Flash was someone many looked up to in awe of his battle callousness and rather cruel sense of humor. And once he had found someone who could crack Quick's 'buddy-buddy' system, Flash was more than happy to stand against him, smirking in the speedster's defeated face. And with Flash went the support of other strong robots and soon, out of fear of being the next victim, Quick's only backing were the few he openly called his brothers.  
  
Quick's reign as the ever-popular older brother was coming to an end, and Magnet's fear-induced presence was filling in quickly.  
  
But Shadow wasn't bothered by either groups. He didn't care for what happened to others, thus stood at the junction pathways of alliance, standing with no desire to move from that place. He committed his time free from Quick's watchful eye and Magnet's thoughtful smirk prowling the halls of Skull Fortress. He had his own business to worry about and the deadline was beginning to bare down on them.  
  
"He's trying to bypass your neuronet." Shadow said, flipping through Wily's plans in a bland air. "He's created a circuit to put in your brain that will allow you to be controlled."  
  
"I know. Pity he thinks I would go through so many years without doing some sort of updating on myself. But then again, Wily had always been the short-sighted type."  
  
"Why did you let them catch you?"  
  
There came a dry chuckle. "After I found out he stole my plans and was creating you, I figured we needed to talk. After all, it wasn't so much as my calling you as it was your searching for me. You knew I was here because you're based off of me."  
  
He frowned. It was convoluted, but he understood it. Blues was the prototype and he, with his old design and outdated formatting, was an attempted replacement; made to think, act and know the same things the other knew, but made to obey, like Blues wasn't.  
  
Shadow…. The double-edged name. The search for his predecessor tore at his mind and now that he was found, he wasn't sure…. No, that's not right. He /was/ sure. He was certain that he knew why he was constantly empty inside. It was because he was no more an individual than he was his own person. It was a revelation that left him…. A hand curled tightly. That left him feeling no more at this moment than at any other.  
  
"Don't be so uptight about this." Blues said, watching the static ceiling with little interest. "In all due respect, I'm not too happy with the idea of him trying to recreate me in a 'better light' as he might put it."  
  
"I know." Came the reply. He knew why Wily did it. He knew that Blues didn't appreciate it and he knew, that it Blues that was the copy, that he wouldn't like the idea of being a copy. It brought into question if the disdain that Shadow felt was his own feelings, or those of Blues.  
  
Violet eyes slid across the table to where Blues lay, uncovered red eyes staring back at him with that same all-knowing look. He then looked to where his equipment lay in the dark corner of the lab.  
  
"Go to my shield."  
  
His gaze flickered to the tarnished white shield, laying atop the rest of the burgundy armor. He knew what was there, he knew what he was to take. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"Take it."  
  
It wasn't much of an encouragement, but he did as he was told, the perfect puppet waiting for the one master to control, weaving beyond the security camera's sight.  
  
Inside the curve of the shield, hidden within the deepest corner, was a thin, long rise. Shadow unhooked it from its clasp, drawing the sword out part way to inspect the unblemished edge of the blade.  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?" He said aloud.  
  
"Long ago," Blues laid his head back, his gaze faraway in memory, "I stood at a crossroad. Do I stay and become the mindless, will-less creature I was told to be, or would I fulfill my duty and become individual? I know my fate, I know what will become of me. Because I choose my future." He looked at Shadow, the parable ringing in hollow ears. "That sword will decide your future, but you decide which future is yours to take." He stared back at the ceiling. "You should go. Wily will be back down soon to finish his project." Before his words had finished, Shadow and the sword had already left.  
  
Blues smiled to himself. "The poor boy. You have all the expectations Wily couldn't succeed with from me resting on you, and you'll fail miserably." He would have laughed if the silent chuckles deep in his chest expanded. "Wily's a fool if he thinks he can pick me apart and keep only what he wants." He sighed, whistling that same infuriating song as the doctor's steps echoed down the corridor.  
  
///  
  
"What's the status so far?"  
  
"He's gotten through three of the third army so far."  
  
"That fast?"  
  
"Considering the layout and who at least /one/ of them were.…"  
  
"But still, he made such quick work of Magnet and Hard! I'm mean, MAGNET!"  
  
"And Blues.… he barely even puts up a fight!"  
  
"You know better than to depend on Blues to be on our side. Even with Wily-sama's controlling him…."  
  
"Yeah, but.…"  
  
"He's heading towards Shadow. He'll take care of him."  
  
"Sure! He's the best of them all!"  
  
The surveillance room chattered endlessly, watching the camera as if followed Rock, as if it were all a game. A few of the older robots began placing bets. Shadow would be the sure winner here, that much was certain.  
  
Quietly, Quick left his post along the wall, leaving the room nearly unnoticed.  
  
"Quick?" He stopped at the sound of his name. "Quick, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not going to watch this Metal. I'm surprised that you are."  
  
The blade wielder crossed his arms over his armored chest. "Don't you want to see what happens?"  
  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt. I've seen enough."  
  
"It's our job to monitor-"  
  
"It's not my job," Quick snapped, "to see needless destruction! If you of all people can't understand that, then leave me alone!"  
  
There was a long pause as the speedster turned his back to his brother and it seemed that Metal had left him alone. Until a hand tugged lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Quick.… this isn't like you. You've been acting oddly since.… since the third generation was activated." He turned the other around to look him in the eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I don't.…" he leaned forward, almost as if he deflated, resting his chin on the small Robot Master's shoulder. "I don't want to do this anymore. I can't take it.… everyone's falling so far away from me, I can't catch them all anymore."  
  
"Quick.…" he soothed, rubbing the crest of the other's red helmet. "You don't have to be there for all of us. You can't protect us all, and really.… we need to grow up sometime, we need to learn to take care of ourselves." Metal pulled back, hands supporting the other's shoulders. "And don't worry. I'm sure his defeat will humble Magnet a bit."  
  
There was a snort. "You really think that?" He pulled back, eyes flashing with a golden hue. "No, if anything, being defeated will only make Magnet worse. He'll just be harder on all of us just prove that he's still in control, to show that nothing's changed."  
  
Metal looked down, not knowing what to say. When it came to character judgment, Quick was one of the best, his analysis was one that couldn't be disputed. But Metal knew Quick, nearly to the point where he could name where the other would be at any given time.  
  
"That's the not the only thing bothering you, is it?"  
  
".…no."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
There was a heavy sigh. "I've been doing that introspective shit again."  
  
"This can't be good. Still about Shadow, apparently."  
  
"Metal.… I think.… I like him."  
  
A brief pause. "Like him? As in how?"  
  
"As in.…" he tried to pick his words carefully, wanting to get the point across, but not wanting to over-exaggerate the emotion, "as in what I feel for you guys, except more personal, intimate."  
  
"Mmm." Came the reply.  
  
"….is that all?"  
  
"Is there something else you want me to say?"  
  
Quick stood to his full height, giving Metal an incredulous look. "Well, maybe that I'm an idiot? That I shouldn't be feeling this way about a stubborn asshole who won't even speak more than two words to me a day? That it's stupid when you don't even know what's so great about him?"  
  
"Well, why /do/ you like him?"  
  
He stuttered off his rant. "Um.…"  
  
"I'm sure there's a good reason," Metal continued, leaning against the hallway, watching his younger brother struggle with words, "if you want me to try to dissuade you from liking him."  
  
Another pause lengthened the hall, slightly guilty on Quick's part. "I.… I don't know.… why I like him." He managed to get out, curling on floor of the hall like a vaguely innocent kid being called to the principal's office and not knowing why. That air passed quickly as he stretched out his legs, leaning against the wall. "It's just that, it really sucks not knowing what he thinks about things. I mean.… I don't know if it's just because of how /I/ am, but I just feel like… I don't know, protecting him or something." He tilted his head to look at Metal. "And not 'protect' like I do with you guys. I mean sheltering him from the world, telling him that everything's going to be okay. Just /once/ I want to get through to him! I want to see him smile so badly, I want to hold him, let him know that I'm there for him. But he won't fucking /let me/!" He railed, clenching his fingers against his helmet. "Do you know how much it /aggravates/ me? Jeez, it gets me so mad sometimes I just want to hit him!"  
  
"I see your dilemma."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet you do. Besides," he kicked out at a dust bunny that littered the otherwise scuffled floor, "why would he care about me? All he does is just snarl and ignore me. Not really encouraging."  
  
"But then again," Metal said, sliding next to the other, "you /are/ the only one that's shown any sort of concern towards him."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you know as well as I do." He patted Quick's knee. "So he's an ice statue. So he doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself. So he singles you out and blatantly ignores you. Maybe the reason he seems to hate you so much is because you're getting through to him. Somewhere no one else has ever gotten because they've never tried, somewhere he's too afraid to let people in."  
  
Quick snorted. "Now you're just being sappy. Like /that/ would ever happen."  
  
"It could."  
  
"Yeah right. Ow, ow, hey, stop that!" He jumped slightly, slapping at the hand that was twisting-pinching his leg.  
  
Metal frowned behind his face guard. "That's definitely not like you. Whatever happened to your being so optimistic and outgoing? What suddenly changed that?"  
  
"Reality hit, that's what." He grumbled, rubbing his thigh.  
  
"Quick.…"  
  
"What?" He protested. "So I've finally seen the light. I've finally realized I've been blind. I'm taking things seriously now, I'm not trying to hope for something that would never happen. You think you guys would be happy that I've changed."  
  
Metal rubbed his face warily. "But it isn't /you/! Look, we like how you are. It's really comforting to know that there's someone who'll look out for you when you're too tired to look out for yourself. If you're just going to give up on this family, what do any of us have left?"  
  
"I've got news for you. This family is over. It never was much of one anyway and any ties of loyalty we have will just be passed on to when the next strongest comes around."  
  
"Quick, do you remember one of the first arguments you got in with Shadow? When he called you a spoiled brat in front of everyone in the mess hall?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You're really starting to act like one." As Quick tried to argue, Metal shut him up with narrowed eyes. "Don't try to deny it. Just because no one comes around to joke with us, just because they're all afraid of Magnet to back you up, you have to start sulking. That isn't /like/ you. You don't sit around and wait for things to change, for better or worse. And you certainly don't mope about things only /getting/ worse! You're the one that keeps looking for the best of everything! You're the one that goes and makes things change and help others to relax! /That's/ who you are! Someone that doesn't sit and wait for things to happen, but /make/ them happen. Why're you just sitting around, wallowing in your fears and guilt when you have options waiting for you to take them?"  
  
During the speech, Quick curled his long legs up arms crossed, resting tightly on his knees as he leaned into them, trying to get away by pressing into the cracks of his gauntlet. "Because.…" he whispered, wanting desperately to make Metal understand, "because I can't be like that anymore. I was strong for everyone because they were strong for me. I can't keep going when no one wants me anymore. I can't help people that don't want to be helped. I'm not strong enough to push, I'm too afraid to do /anything/ on my own."  
  
With a part exasperated, part disgusted noise, Metal stood up. "Now you're just lying to me. /Me/! Your own brother!" He sighed heavily, watching the pitiful wreck that was once someone of carefree reputation. He rubbed the bowed head with tired affection. "Stop doing this to yourself, Quick. You have us, whenever you actually open your eyes to seek help, we'll be here for you."  
  
The door the surveillance room opened and Fire's long, thin frame stood in the portal. "Guys, Shadow's squaring off with Rock."  
  
///  
  
'You're thinking about something else,' he had said.  
  
Oh?  
  
'You're somewhere else, but you're still responding to everything I say as if you were all here.'  
  
So I am.  
  
'Why do you come here when you always think about someone else?'  
  
Who else would I think about? Where else would I go?  
  
'If he bothers you so much, maybe you should wonder why.'  
  
He's annoying. He's bothersome. He won't leave me alone. What's to wonder?  
  
'You're not making it any easier on either of you.'  
  
Have you ever felt this way?  
  
'No, can't say that I have.'  
  
Then what would you know?  
  
'I know what you feel,' he had replied with that mysterious smirk that never seemed to find its way on his own lips. 'I know who you think about and I know why.'  
  
Then tell me why.  
  
'Oh? Do you not know?'  
  
Humor me, oh omniscient one.  
  
'Because he brings out emotion in you. I was once like that. You know how easy it is to be hurt and you don't want to take the chance. Being hurt means you have to carry on with the pain and the wound and the memory. Having to bear with that in mind would hinder your performance, you think. Make you something less than perfection, make you no longer useful, make you a broken puppet that can't be fixed. You have to be used because that's your purpose, so you shun anything that makes you imperfect, that means you have to focus on that wasn't a given mission. So you lost your emotions and now you're just an empty shell, waiting to be filled with purpose from someone else. No ideas of your own, no thoughts of your own. Am I close?'  
  
It was something that he could feel thrumming true throughout his body. It was so true that it hurt.  
  
.…No.  
  
He grinned. 'I see that I am. He knows that's what you're trying to do. He doesn't want that, he wants you to be as much of an individual as the rest of them. He doesn't want you to be someone to be merely used and discarded. He wants to view you as a thing capable of living thought and he wants you to act like it.' He remembered the chuckle, surprising him for it was the first time he heard such a sound come out of him. 'If I knew him better, I probably would feel the same way. It might be me that he'd want to annoy instead of you.'  
  
He remembered feeling angry at that point. He wasn't sure why, just that he didn't want the two to get near each other, he didn't want to have him taken away.  
  
'Who do you not want taken away?'  
  
I.… don't know.  
  
All he knew was how he felt, and even then, he still wasn't certain.  
  
'My dear copy.… you have such a long road ahead of you.'  
  
Don't call me that.  
  
'Why not? Is it not the truth?'  
  
I don't want to be reminded. You don't either. So stop annoying both of us.  
  
'As you wish. But, let me say this before you.' He signaled for him to lean close to him, ignore the cameras just this once. 'Running away isn't going to help anything. Pushing away those that know you will ultimately hurt everyone. Keep that in mind.'  
  
He had pulled back into the shadows, snarling as he left.  
  
Keep your own advice to yourself. I don't need it.  
  
'Of course you don't. Just a friendly try, is all. But he'll be a lot of help when you fail.'  
  
I won't fail.  
  
'You will, either way.'  
  
I won't fail.  
  
The sentence became etched in his mind like an epitaph, something that he couldn't pull away from as he watched the small figure tense before him.  
  
The design, the stress already endured by such a fragile seeming bioroid.… it was an easy fight. It should've been an easy fight. But.… as they fought, Shadow realized that he wasn't hurting Rock much… it wasn't because he was toying with him.… it was because something within the furthest confines of his mind kept purposefully missing, kept letting him get away with close calls.  
  
Shadow snarled, locking down that portion of his mind. He had a job to do and he would complete it.  
  
I won't fail.  
  
He slid across the battlefield, watching as Rock leapt above him. He was fast, he had to give him that, but not fast enough to catch Shadow off the beat. Immediately he turned, throwing two stars, watching one strike him soundly in the leg, the other clanking harmlessly against his hip guard. Oh well, they were more for distraction than anything else.  
  
Now was his chance. The stars weren't good for an all-out attack, wrong throwing weapon. But, he still had his speed, his hands, the sword….  
  
He leapt into the air, hand reaching back to clasp the hilt resting on his shoulder. It would be over, he would be victorious. He wouldn't fail, not this. Not when he could pull away from Blues' shadow, not when he could decide his own path, not when he held the future in his hands.…  
  
He would win.…  
  
And he would become the mindless puppet that Wily so desperately wanted.  
  
And he would be forsaken by that one person he didn't want taken away.…  
  
It was a moment in time, stilled as he quivered, trying to make sense of which path he truly wanted to take.  
  
Rock looked up at him and the path had been decided.  
  
His fingers slipped griplessly against the hilt as Rock leapt at him, powering up, sending both crashing into the ground.  
  
///  
  
The Robot Masters stared at the screen in silent shock. It couldn't be right. The one to stand up from that would be the victor. The one to stand up from that was.… was.…  
  
Not Shadow.  
  
As one, they all looked towards Wily from where he stood with Blues quietly beside him. The doctor turned a vivid red before whirled around stalked off in billowing lab coats. Before he left, he growled out to them: "No one go back for him. If he has the balls to show his face back here after that pitiful performance, let him /drag/ himself back!"  
  
The room remained silent and Quick couldn't help but to shoot a glance at Metal. He merely looked at him and nodded. It was understood. Quick smiled, slipping silently out the room.  
  
Blues himself remained where he stood, a smirk peering out from deep within.  
  
So you have passed the test. He thought to himself, watching as his brother staggered out of Shadow's field. You've proved yourself to be my copy, you've proved yourself to have your own mind. However.… he darkly chuckled in his thoughts, you've failed your father. You'll be lucky not to receive a painful retribution.  
  
///  
  
He groaned against the light that seeped through his cracked lids. It.… hurt.…  
  
Think through it.… he told himself. Ignore the pain, think, know where he is.…  
  
No.… no, that's not right.… He wasn't in the field, he was.… His eyes snapped open as someone, too large to be Rock, shifted next to him.  
  
Quick jerked back in surprise, almost giving off a startled yelp. "Shadow!" He gasped. "Y-You okay?"  
  
Shadow peered at him, his relieved face, flushed for some reason bending over him.  
  
"Where.… am I?" He asked, looking around. Large room, supplies along the wall, smooth, expansive floors.… it was the lab. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I.… brought you here." Quick said, helping Shadow to sit up as he struggled on his own. Across from the table sat their helmets, red and gold and deep purple, gleaming in the dim light. "Wily-sama doesn't know that you're here. He was so mad that you were beaten he told us not to get you."  
  
"Then.… why did you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why'?"  
  
"Why risk getting yourself into trouble, just for me?"  
  
At first, Quick frowned, then his lips twisted into a mock snarl. "Hey. I told you before that being in a family isn't just about making sure you're not bothering anyone else. It's about looking out for your own, and you're a part of this family, no matter what you say."  
  
"I don't.… want to be in this family." He protested, body aching, throat raspy from lack of fluids. "I don't want to be taken care of."  
  
"Yeah, we'll you are, so get used to it." Quick ran a hand through Shadow's midnight black hair. "Why did you fall like that? I know you're tougher than that."  
  
"Because.…" something compelled him to say it, "I don't want to be a puppet anymore."  
  
"You were never a puppet, Shadow. You've always been able to think and do on your own."  
  
But it didn't feel like it. And even now it didn't seem that this decision was the best course of action.  
  
"C'mon," Quick said, giving Shadow's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Let's fix you up a bit and then talk with Wily-sama."  
  
He laid the young robot back on the table, shutting off the pain receptors as he went about, doing rudimentary repairs on the more serious damages. All in all it wasn't much, nor did it take long, but with Quick's presence, no speaking, just being there, made Shadow relax. It was.… nice.… being with him and not having to say anything. If one of them spoke, it would most likely lead to an argument and right now, he was too tired for another fight.  
  
But that moment of peace was broken as Quick finished up the repairs. And spoke.  
  
"Shadow."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I ask you a serious question? One that you'd answer, truthfully?"  
  
No. He wanted to say. But the elder was kind enough to help him, to fix him up. He supposed it would only be right to return the favor.  
  
Depending on the question.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
Yes. He wanted to say. But something kept him back, something that whispered in his mind 'no'. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. So he did as was his habit.  
  
He slid off the table and tested his limbs. And ignored the question.  
  
"Shadow.…" Came the warning growl, but he didn't listen. "Shadow, answer me. You said that you would.  
  
But the reply wouldn't come out, none would come to mind. So instead, he just moved towards the door, scooping up his starred helmet as he walked off.  
  
The sound of metal alloy upon metal alloy, frustrated hands against the smooth, impartial laboratory table, snapped painfully in the crisp silence, threatening to break the room in two.  
  
"Will you just /tell me/!" He shouted, rage and frustration beginning to weld his palms on to the table. "For once, will ya just give me a straight answer??"  
  
Shadow made no sign of hearing, of realizing the dangers of the boiling tides threatening to spill from the elder. He just began turning with precision, in preparedness to leave the lab. Another sharp cry reverberated in the room as the disgruntled table protested under the barrage that was Quick's palms.  
  
"I'm tired of your fancy non-answers, of you dancing around the subject or just ignoring me out right! Stop being such a coward and just give me a god damn /straight answer/!"  
  
Shadow halted just as his weight shifted to once side, giving the other the line of his slim shoulders. He just stopped and waited. Waited for some sort of apology, a hasty add-on to dull the blade of the insult, to staunch the emotions that bled from the wound it inflicted.  
  
But none came.  
  
And he would not be caught weaponless.  
  
"What do you want to hear from me?"  
  
"An answer! A /straight/ answer!"  
  
He turned again, watching Quick's hunched form from over the long, flat expanse of metal that separated them.  
  
"You want me to say what you want to hear."  
  
"No. I want you to say what you want to say. Tell me everything that comes to mind on how you-"  
  
"How I feel about you," Shadow interjected as if he were talking to silence, "in all due honesty, I hate you." His soft tenor rolled across the room, words crashing into each other in waves of thunder, beginning to build its self into a climatic cacophony. "I hate you more than anything. I hate how you always look down on me. How you always insult me. I hate how fake you are when you try to be nice to me but always trash me when I'm not around. I hate how you think I need to be saved whenever someone else has something bad to say about me. I hate how you always follow me around, trying to talk to me." No good, he couldn't stop even if the inclination had formed the basis of an electron within his positronic mind. The moon was too close, too manipulative, even when the ocean refused to believe it was being herded, insisted on believing it let its self out of the dam. Just as he tried to convince himself that he hated as purely, as passionately as he said. "I hate how you're so persistent in trying to be my friend and every time I don't respond, I hate how you automatically turn against me and insult me so freely. I hate how presumptuous you are about knowing my feelings when you've never made the true effort to even know who I am. I hate you, I despise you! You're the one I can't stand the most, you're the last person I could ever care for!" He snarled, dipping against the gleaming metal of his armor, pale violet eyes smoldering with a fire never seen in them before, breath coming out in an audible huff. "There's your answer. Now leave me alone."  
  
He turned his back once more, fully intent on leaving the room and the elder bot.  
  
"And what," Quick's voice demanded control of his body, "do you feel," an irate shiver passed over his spine, ".…all honesty aside."  
  
All the ire had filtered out of Quick, leaving him to stand alone with his lanky frame, arms appearing to support his body in nonchalance, but in reality, the table being the only thing to keep his feet as his strength- emotion –left him.  
  
The silence stretched on the horizon between them.  
  
"What?" Shadow asked carefully.  
  
"In all due honesty," the other said almost mockingly, the golden shimmer of his eyes hidden by the unmanageable mass of his bangs, "I hate you, too. I hate how you're so haughty, I hate how you think you're always right, that what you see is the only thing that's true. I hate how you look down on the rest of us, I hate how you think you can get by better on your own. I hate how you can't trust us enough to tell us /anything/. I hate how you always act so one dimensional and yet you act as if no one understands you. I hate how much of a hypocrite you are, I hate how you can never let anyone help you, I hate how you can never just say anything out right. I hate how you blow everyone off, how you're always so cruel even when all we want is to make you smile. I despise everything about you because you're the type of person I hate the most." His fingers had finally curled into fists as he finished, shallow grooves permanently embedded into the table. "I can't stand you anymore than you can me. But with all honesty aside, I care about you a lot. I want to understand you because I can't bare the idea of hating you for no reason. I despise you because I don't know you and I'm trying desperately to. I hate how you always push me away, and I hate how I react to it. I want you to trust in me because I don't know how to act around you. I try as hard as I can, but it's always the same. You shut me out and I get angry because I don't know how to handle the feelings of rejection that always come up." Quick's head came up from its intensive study of the metal table and pierced Shadow straight to the core, so hard and sharp his heart forgot to beat. "/That's/ what it means by all honesty aside. It's the feelings and the reasons so deep down in your heart, so close to your true self that you can't acknowledge them. Honesty is the basis for Lying, and Honesty Aside is the foundation for that Honesty. The things you know deep down, the things you dream about, the things your too afraid to speak about, /that's/ what I want to hear. No more running, Shadow. No more hiding from your true self. That's all I want from you. Just this once, and I promise, I swear upon everything I hold dear, I will never look in your direction again. If that is what you want, all honesty aside."  
  
A feeling stirred up in him as Quick spoke. A feeling that had become increasingly familiar and made him increasingly irritable as it progressed in the few weeks prior. Could that be what he was talking about? The feeling that he couldn't name, that he didn't want to dwell on? That made him so afraid to feel it that he shoved it away, trying to drown it in apathy and annoyance as he tried with the source of the sensation? He didn't understand it, any of it, nor did he understand Quick anymore than he had before, but now the feeling wouldn't be pushed out of the forefront. It grew and pounded through his body so harshly that Shadow wanted to curl in on himself, tear through his skin, through his skull and pull out the monstrosity that slowly grew within him, to rip it to shreds and cry and scream all the while.  
  
"Shadow.…" Quick ventured slightly, leaning over the table, a hand stretched slightly to try and coax the younger Robot Master to him. "Shadow."  
  
He jerked a hand back, twitching horribly in its fist as he fought to gain semblance of control over his body. To strike out at the red speedster, to scream at him, to run away, to do /anything/.… but stand there and lose control.  
  
Daringly, Quick slid over the table, landing softly on the echoing floor, hand still outstretched as he clumsily, slowly made his way across the room. "Shadow.…" After a moment of hesitating, of making sure he wouldn't regret his actions, of Shadow unable to tear through his limb in a fit of hysterical terror, he placed that hand upon the shorter bot's shoulder. In a soft caress, he ran a finger across the cold, rounded cheek beneath him and moved it across the trembling lips, trying to see those confused eyes, trying to look through them for some sort of permission. Assessing that there at least wasn't any disgust, any vehement defiance to the next obvious course of action, Quick leaned forward slowly, giving Shadow plenty of opportunity to back away, and whispered his lips across the other's.  
  
Everything snapped back together and the fear that held Shadow in place broke, opening up an alternative to searching for the true meaning of the emotion with another course of action that he greedily took up. He stumbled away and ran. To hide everything he feared most, to keep from forsaking the detached balance that rejected him, he ran.  
  
And Quick no longer had the strength to chase after him.  
  
From above, the PA system crackled and a voice came over the fortress.  
  
"All Robot Masters of the Second Army, report to the Main Lab for upgrading and prepare yourself for battle."  
  
He choked back a sob, a curse, something without name that tried to fall passed his mouth. His fate had been closed from this moment on. He thought about Shadow's defeat, and how easily Wily tossed him aside in his anger.  
  
If he could do what the others couldn't.… if he could stop Rock.…  
  
Quick's jaw clenched. No more Robot Masters would need to be created. Wily wouldn't have to make another with the same cruelty and love of pain as Magnet. Others wouldn't have to go through the pain of defeat.  
  
He snarled. If that's what it would take to make it all stop, then he would do it. Or he would die. But there is no way he'd simply sit by and let it all continue. 


	4. Final: Elusion

All Honesty Aside  
  
Final: Elusion  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"You try to escape  
  
what is real  
  
and live without  
  
a heart of your own"  
  
///  
  
It wasn't a job he enjoyed. In fact, he really rather hated it. But they needed to be protected and he just couldn't sit idly by while someone was threatening the peace and safety the populace tried so hard to work for.  
  
But that didn't mean he liked it any more. In fact, because of that, he hated doing this all the more. He didn't like to fight, but he had people he had to protect, but he was also fighting people he wanted to help. His own brothers that he had known for the first half year of his life, whom he loved dearly. Then came the next army, some of whose eyes were filled with a sorrow, as if they were forced to fight him against their will, as well.  
  
That idea didn't make it any easier on him. It made it worse.  
  
Standing over them, their faces frozen with burns and scrapes and fluids splashed over them, wanting to cry out 'I don't want to die', but unable to find the voice for it.  
  
And now, on top of the third army, he had to fight another of his brothers. Not just any brother, but the first. The first bioroid created, the predecessor to them all. Who was taken captive and set out to kill him.  
  
Knowing that, it still didn't help him fight against Blues. That did, as was the pattern, only make the fighting harder.  
  
Being forced to fight someone who was forced to fight you was bad enough when they knew that they were doing it. But when they have absolutely no control…  
  
And now, brother temporarily gone for the moment, eight Robot Masters down… he had just finished squaring off with Metal.  
  
And was now standing before another of the second generation Robot Masters.  
  
Quick. The fastest bioroid to date. Iron willed, protective of his family, and dead serious in battle.  
  
And one of the klutziest beings Rock had ever had the chance to meet.  
  
He idly wanted to make a quip about tripping over non-existent rubble, but the quiet glow in his eyes made the joke die on Rock's lips.  
  
Was he just as souped up Metal? Were all the Robot Masters waiting to battle him, wearing him down one by one? Jeez, the way Quick was looking at him made him really uneasy, as if he was the ultimate cause of evil in the world. Or at least in the battlefield. And, should he have had the chance to think about it more, Rock probably wouldn't be too surprised coming from the speedster's point of view.  
  
That is, if he had time to think at all.  
  
He's fast.… That was the only conscious thought Rock had floating through his head, everything else was done by pure reaction. Leaping out of the speedster's way, ducking around the boomerangs coming at him from all angles, fists swinging in a little less than a blur. Oh yeah was he souped up, almost to the point that Rock could no longer see him.  
  
He hoped back, trying to put as much distance between him and Quick as he could, setting up his sights and firing blast after blast towards the blur flitting ever closer towards him. Dirt and metal exploded around the Robot Master as he zigzagged towards the blue bioroid, running his shoulder against Rock's chest, something crushed under the impact.  
  
Rock hit the ground and rolled painfully back up to his feet, his free hand changing the buster clip to Magnet Missiles. He unloaded a good round at the speeding attacker, each missile zooming in, attracted by his metallic scent.  
  
But Quick proved to be too fast for the missiles to handle as he fell back, sliding into a wide arc, the missiles trailing behind him and exploding into the dust. He then changed direction once again, this time heading straight for Rock at full speed. He dodged missiles with less than a hair's breath distance, too close for the projectiles to change direction, wobbly changing directions or crashing uselessly into each other.  
  
Rock would have cursed, really he would have. Just like Fire used to do whenever Guts teased him about his willowy frame, pushing him over just for kicks. He would have cursed up a storm as Quick sped towards him if he had the chance, if he wasn't so busy dodging the flurry of fists that threatened to break him.  
  
A hard blow cuffed him across the face, sending him to skid painfully across the arena. He flipped to his back, trying shoot off more missiles, but the clip's energy readout ran empty. An inarticulate sound passed through his lips as he fumbled for another clip, /any/ clip, as Quick raced towards him again. He didn't even bother to check which one it was, he just slapped it on and fired.  
  
He dodged the beam, no problems at all and Rock believed that this would finally be the moment of his defeat.  
  
Until the beam bounced off the wall, the ceiling and hitting Quick square in the back.  
  
The Robot Master let out a pained cry, the force of the blow knocking him off trajectory and off balance, sending him crashing into the ground.  
  
Rock isn't an idiot, nor does he have any qualms about attacking a downed enemy when his life was in serious jeopardy. He leapt, somewhat painfully, to his feet, switching out the Gemini Laser clip- in case he was in need of it again –in favor of his regular weapon, firing repeatedly, rising up a cloud of dust and dirt, sharp metallic 'pings' filling the air against his relentless, desperate attack.  
  
He had thought that the assault had finally beaten Quick, but as he began to let up, the speedster leapt from under the barrage, landing a good dozen yards from the attack point. And he was in awful shape.  
  
One side of his face was covered with thick, dark fluid, the arc on his helmet cracked and broken. His right arm hung limp at his side, crackling and spitting electricity, burns marring the arm and down his side. His back, where the beam had hit, a small, precise hole was drilled through his armor, leaving a melted residue around it.  
  
Quick growled, anger and determination contorting his pleasant voice into something gravelly and frightening. "I won't let you hurt anymore people. I'll stop you with my life."  
  
Rock's blood- or at least the equivalent to it –ran cold. The look in his eyes, the tone of his voice.… all that reminded Rock of himself. He was fighting to protect people close to him, people he would gladly give his life for.  
  
He didn't know if he had the will to kill someone like, someone fighting for the same reasons he was.  
  
"If you don't want any others to get hurt," Rock said, stance wary, "then why are you helping Dr. Wily? He /wants/ people to get hurt!"  
  
"What would you know?" He growled in return. "All you know is what Light feeds to you. I know what Wily-sama is, I know what he's doing. But do you understand? Do you know what happens every time you defeat one of us? What we have to go through every time Wily-sama creates a new army? Do you?"  
  
Rock didn't say anything, his cannon slowly lowering.  
  
"NO! You /don't/! And do you know /why/ you don't? Because you never try to find /out/ about us! You don't care about your own brothers, we could all fall off the face of the earth and you wouldn't care!"  
  
"That's not true!" He retorted. "I /do/ care about-"  
  
"Do you? Then tell me what you know about us. /Any/ of us! Tell me that you know that Bomb has weak joints. Tell me that you know that Fire has to put a balm over himself to keep from being burned alive. Tell me that you know that Air is afraid of the dark. Tell me that you even knew about Blues before now!"  
  
His words were a stinging blade in his chest. "How do you know.…?"  
  
"Because /I/ make an effort!" Quick stated harshly. "Because /I/ care! Because they're my brothers and I love them! I hate seeing them hurt! I hate seeing them beaten by someone that says he cares but doesn't give a shit about them! You know how many times I've heard Elec go on about how great you are? You know how many Metal had to stay up with him in the middle of the night because he's had nightmares about your death? Do you know how many times Cut sulks because he miss you? Do you even /care/ anymore?"  
  
"I do!" But his defense seemed futile. Rock cared deeply about his family, but.… in the face of someone who cared just as much, who lived through the harsh times with them, who knew everything about those he held dear, his protests meant nothing.  
  
Because Quick did something for his family. And Rock just sat idly by, waiting to be used again.  
  
The red robot advanced, limping noticeably. "I won't let you hurt any else. If my life is the cost to stop you, then so be it." The painful loping sped up slowly, turning into an outright charge. On instinct, Rock re-attached the Gemini Laser clip and fired at Quick.  
  
He didn't do so much dodging this time, mainly due to the damage his leg had sustained. The beam sliced through his armor, melting, striking his legs, skimming his helmet and raising burns and cuts. But still he barreled onward, waiting to finish this.  
  
Less than five yards away, a shot hit him in the torso, burning through his side and abdomen. The pain surprised him, causing him to stagger forward. Rock, surprised and frightened, didn't move as the young Robot Master collapsed on top of him, making the elder sag slightly under his weight.  
  
"I don't want to fight you." Rock said softly, tears lining his eyes, words hitched with a hidden sob. "I don't want to fight anyone."  
  
Quick slid down out of Rock's arms, marring his blue armor black-red. A stained hand reached up, weakly clawing at Rock's face. "I can't lose.…" blood bubbled passed his lips, the gold hue fading from his eyes, leaving them a darkened rust. "….I can't.…"  
  
He set the Robot Master on his back gently, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I won't let Wily hurt anyone else. Not people, not the Robot Masters. I promise," he said, his determination and will coming back in a flush of justified anger, "he won't hurt anyone again."  
  
The field remained silent as Rock left. The tired, labored breathing of Quick slowly coming to halt and his final thoughts coming to rest on Shadow.  
  
Am I just fooling myself? He thought tiredly. I tried so hard for you.… And I don't even know if you care.…  
  
///  
  
/THUNK!/  
  
/THUNK!/  
  
/THUNK!/  
  
One after another, each familiar sound, each familiar motion calmed the turmoil that refused to be reigned. But he wouldn't let it free, to ruin his meticulous life as he strove to put back together what little control he had left.  
  
The Robot Masters were not happy with his loss to Rock. But he didn't care.  
  
Wily was not happy with his failure. Though he hurt, it was only physical. He didn't care.  
  
Blues had not looked his way when he had returned, but he knew the kagemusha was laughing. And he did not care. It was only obvious.  
  
He held the star in his hand, gauging the proper angle to hit the bulls-eye.  
  
He was made using Blues' blueprints, his intelligence and skill gathered through various data Wily had recovered on Blues' performance and thought process. So, in essence, he was Blues, thought like him, acted like him, and, more importantly, viewed the world and its workings like him.  
  
Blues was a fighter, thus was Shadow, though he had no qualms in harming another bioroid, he would no sooner kill them than he would a human.  
  
And so Rock survived.  
  
And so Shadow was punished severely.  
  
And so Wily, in a whirl of embarrassed rage and reprehending frustration, threw himself into the reconstruction of the last generation Robot Masters, making them more powerful, more aggressive, and less like their playful, friendly selves.  
  
It almost felt like losing a family one never wanted to acknowledge.  
  
Except he wouldn't acknowledge even that fact.  
  
/THUNK!/  
  
Because he couldn't put honesty aside.  
  
/THUNK!/  
  
Because he was a coward.  
  
/THUNK!/  
  
Because he was-  
  
"Here you are."  
  
His fluid motion stopped and the tittering emotions fell silent in his head.  
  
'What do you want?' He didn't ask. Elec was probably the one that understood him most, his will to be alone, to bare whatever dogma, whatever devoir he had chosen to take upon himself. But mostly because Elec left him alone, didn't bother him, didn't place his hopes of success upon him.  
  
Because Shadow was-  
  
/THUNK!/  
  
"He defeated all the Dark Masters."  
  
There was no response. He didn't expect one, but he knew he was being heard.  
  
"Wily-sama's taking it out of everyone. He's especially mad at you and Blues. Especially Blues."  
  
Shadow just looked at the target 20 meters away. He had lined up his stars in a straight line across the red dot like crosshairs, four straight lines waiting to meet in the middle.  
  
"He left a few hours ago. He didn't give a reason."  
  
Even from this distance, placing one star to complete the intersecting lines would be near impossible.  
  
"Just gave Wily-sama one of those smiles and left."  
  
He had never accomplished it before. Before his head swam with inconsistencies.  
  
"Most of the Dark Masters were severely injured."  
  
And now?  
  
"But they're okay."  
  
Now he wasn't certain in anything.  
  
"Except-"  
  
He clutched his heart-  
  
"-they're not sure-"  
  
-remembering the moment when Eternity came crashing around his face-  
  
"-if Quick-"  
  
-and threw-  
  
"-will survive."  
  
-and accomplished the impossible.  
  
The electrical Robot Master watched in a worried silence as the kagemusha straightened. "Shadow?"  
  
"I suppose," he said slowly, "I should check up on him."  
  
He walked away then. Leaving the cross upon the tree as a final testament to the greatness he could have achieved.  
  
///  
  
He had been there, he knew. His presence filled the room, devoid of his person, with the scent of cool breeze and dew. He could feel his silently thrilling, almost oppressive attendance floating behind him like the dark silhouette that he was.  
  
But he wasn't there now. His ghost imprinted itself on the chair by the bedside, against the wall and doorframe in an infinitely patient yet increasingly annoyed air, arranging the small vase of flowers in an effort to keep from fidgeting yet unable to leave, to practice.  
  
Quick almost felt important.  
  
But he wasn't there now.  
  
And /that/ was what was important.  
  
And Quick had sunken to a level of depression he had never known existed let alone lived within his self. He felt like crying, but was too wound up to start, he felt like cursing, but didn't know how to beginning, he felt like closing his eyes and falling into a violent sleep but was too tired to even sigh. But mostly he felt like running, to find where Shadow had gone, why he had left, why he couldn't stay longer than he already had. He wanted to run again, see him again.  
  
But he couldn't find the courage.…  
  
….to face his eyes.…  
  
….of violet ice.  
  
He shivered at the memory though his body's coolant system hummed silently beneath his skin against the warm rays of the evening sun.  
  
The door creaked open with minimal noise and Quick turned away from his vigil of the window, of the trees that lined beneath it, trying to not imagine the kagemusha outside, tossing star after star into the abused trunk.  
  
So instead, trying to ignore the pain that throbbed through his head, his limbs, his heart, he focused on Metal, his partner and the one person that ever listened to all his ranting on the infuriating Shadow.  
  
The pain grew louder.  
  
"So how're you feeling?" Metal asked conversationally. In his arms he carried a few irises, dark and velvety. Quick's lips felt dry. "We were all worried about you. What did the blueberry do to you to get you so bad off?" He walked to the vase, shifting the flowers to make room for the iris. Quick clenched his hands, almost telling him to leave the previous arrangement alone. "Wily-sama is pretty mad at us. He's not too happy that he had to spend so much money and time repairing you. Your armor and most of your skeletal frame was warped and burned almost to the point of melt down. What did you do to yourself?"  
  
Quick turned away, all his enthusiasm and energy failing to resurface from direct contact with the talkative Robot Master. He felt cold. He knew Shadow had been here for a while, several hours, his instincts told him, remembering the presence as he slept, hanging desperately somewhere between shutdown and suspension.  
  
So why wasn't anything being mentioned? Even as the teasing remarks Metal was so fond of throwing at him?  
  
"Maa.… It's beginning to get cold. Can't let our little 'Niisan' getting sick, now can we?" Metal joked with a kind smile. He didn't normally call Quick his 'older brother', even as a jest, but it seemed like the right thing to say at the moment. Almost as if nothing had changed. "Do you want me to close the curtains?" His hand moved for the cord.  
  
"No."  
  
It was said with such force, such deep precision, Metal was startled into stillness, not quite sure how to move.  
  
What was almost like-  
  
"Shadow.…" he said quietly, watching the sun travel down the windowsill to cascade on the outer wall and into darkness. "Where's Shadow?"  
  
Metal trembled. "I-I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
His hands fisted into metallic bone. "Don't do this to me, Metal. Where. Is. Shadow."  
  
The elder bowed his head, shaking slightly. "We.… we're not allowed to talk about him. Wily-sama… he doesn't want anyone to mention him." He gripped the material of the captured curtain in tight fingers. "We barely managed to talk him out of erasing our memories. He's going to be keeping a close eye on you, though. He says the minute your performance begins to slip because of.… He'll reprogram your data banks."  
  
"So that's it." He murmured in an ironic smile. "Because he couldn't control Blues even when he was created in the manner Wily-sama saw fit.…" It was just like him, to just fade away in their minds, nothing but a tickling feeling residing in the unused corner of memory. After all, no one notices the dark when it's light.  
  
"Quick.…"  
  
He waved a hand, turning to the window, ready to find the shadow in the brightest of areas. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't keep Elec waiting on my account." He smiled goadingly. Metal turned red, stammering for an excuse until a pillow was thrown in his direction. "Don't give me any lip. I know when you're hiding something from me and I know you've had a thing for him for while. Be glad you can at least get somewhere with the person you want to be with." The smile, though forced, carried an obvious air of distraction, attention drifting out the window once more.  
  
"Quick.…" He knew, though the other was- not quite /trying/ per se –he wouldn't be able to force himself to be the same robot he was before. Something fluttered gently from its pinned position on the table and his voice became curious. "Quick, what is that?"  
  
He didn't turn to look, he knew what 'that' was.  
  
Taking the silence and lack of movement as permission to pry further, he took up the paper, held in place by a gleaming, unmarked shuriken.  
  
'It's hard to say 'how to begin', I suppose the best would be to state that I'm leaving. I was made too much in correspondence of Blues to be anyone but him. Wily will realize that sooner or later, so I shall follow in my predecessor's footprints for now. I shall deal with this matter myself, find myself through him. But I won't pretend that I'm leaving only to distinguish my individuality.  
  
'It's also because of you. You've always been different from the other Robot Masters to me, always treating me.… oddly. Making me feel odd. A way that I couldn't handle. I couldn't understand you so I couldn't understand the feelings you evoked from me. The only thing I knew how to do was to ignore the sensations and their source, to lash out against them. Because it frightens me, not being in control of myself, not being able to stop from feeling this.… /this/.  
  
'But I'm a coward. The thought of searching within myself to understand why I feel these emotions that I can't acknowledge, to try and understand /myself/.… it terrifies me more than anything else. I am a child of the shadow. Running, hiding from the truth is what I do best.  
  
'Because, all honesty aside, you're the one that I care about most.  
  
'But.… all honesty aside, you're also the one I fear the most.  
  
'Shadow'  
  
Metal reread the message, then looked up at Quick's melancholy form, staring listlessly out the window, trying to find something that would forever evade his grasp.  
  
"Maybe," he said with less conviction than he had meant. "Maybe.… he'll come back soon."  
  
Quick just sighed in resignation.  
  
"No.…" 


End file.
